


Journal Entry: A Trip To The End

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: A Lovecraftian take on The End
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Journal Entry: A Trip To The End

As I stepped through the portal once again, I shuddered, not to the cold of these forsaken wastes, but, I admit, from the fear or returning to them.

That familiar feeling of vertigo gripped me as I collapsed onto the obsidian platform, retching what I had not ate, water and bile spilling out onto the ground, burning my throat.

As I lifted my head, I beheld again the garish yellow stone in front of me, carved into steps by our great architects, but even rendered into something that resembled our home, these bricks still held no comfort.

Pulling myself from the ground, I glued my gaze to the ground, following the marked path to a crate, carved pumpkins, preserved as not to rot; with haste I affixed it over my head.

Myself and the other isolated residents of our village had found unfortunately in our expeditions to this place that these lands were the home to one of the most bizzare of creatures.

The Endermen.

Tall, with black skin and purple eyes, emanating a strange purple glow and towering above even our tallest warriors. They shifted through realms, as though this might have been their homeland, they had appeared in our overworld, and as well as the hot and hellish depths of The Nether dimension.

Our biologists, steadfast in their craft, had amassed an encyclopedic knowledge of all our known creatures, from the humble bee, to the charred remains of The Wither Skeletons that guarded their red-bricked nether fortresses.

Stumbling up the yellow steps, I gazed out onto the landscape, where my eyes were accosted by a barren landscape of dusty stone, with its denizens roaming through the rocky environment.

Furthering towards my destination, I passed the giant obsidian obelisks, once housing a great powered crystal of intense destructive power, That which the great winged beast once healed its wounds.

And where it had died, no corpse remained, but instead an indestructible portal where atop lay an egg of black shell, thick and housing another of its kind, where it still remained, waiting to hatch, our scientists baffled as to when it would inevitably crack.

Following the path, I approached a secondary portal, One of many that had appeared at the defeat of our Greatest of Enemies: The Ender Dragon, a massive and scaly beast that spewed balls of poisonous venom, that which held interesting brewing properties.

As I walked up our man-made steps to that thin rift encased in solid bedrock, I found myself staring into its dimensional tear, the grainy light that glowed from it somehow entrancing glowing with a colour out of space.

I stuck my hand through the drift, and vertigo struck me again, my feet landing harsh onto the stone platform on the other end.

As I regained my bearing on the purple patterned stone, I encountered my objective in the distance, the tall fruit trees that housed strange fruits and pale flowers. 

We were running low again, our stores of reserve foods sunken low, for these fruits did not rot, nor decay, seemingly eternal in their freshness, but holding a dangerous side effect, once eaten, the fruit would shift you in space, sending you to the other side of the room, for some, a fun party trick, for me, as well as the presiding government, it was a price to be paid for its freshness and its exotic flavour.

As I ascended the scaffolding to the tops of the wicked trees, their limbs bending and twisting with growth, and I plucked the flowers that rest on top, growing in the eerie light of endless space, the faint humming of the cosmos echoing in the cavernous yellow stone beneath me.

With the flowers picked, I climbed down the scaffolding, and brought my axe to the base of the tree, its purple and cracked bark easily succumbing to the blade, crumbling away, and leaving a pile of small fruits, this would be my first trip of many, perhaps I would spend weeks coming back here, for back home we had famine, and many mouths to feed, including my own, my hands holding the plump and juicy fruit with greed.

I could eat as many of these as I wanted and no one would be the wiser; but my conscious stopped my hand as it raised the purple flesh to my mouth.

I stuffed the fruits into my bag, and replanted the flowers into the stone, their slight growth giving off strange humming sounds.

We had tried to grow these trees on the overworld, but even though they had taken root in the harvested stone, the other residents had been affected, seemingly unsettled by the strange trees.

As I made my way back through the portal, I clenched the bag shut, and held in the contents of my stomach, swallowing back down the burning bile.

The walk to the final portal was an unnerving one, the endermen paying me no mind, none staring at me, but as I took a backwards glance into that void of empty space, I paused, feeling watched, like this land of tall men and yellow stone was nothing, insignificant compared to the horrors that lurked in the unforeseeable distance…

Ever waiting…

Ever watching...


End file.
